fantagefandomcom-20200213-history
Cupcake Conundrum
Cupcake Conundrum was the official name for the annual Valentine's Day event in 2014. This event had a special 2-part movie on Fantage's official YouTube channel, which debuts Molly's first major appearance in an event. Features Cupcake Conundrum was less of a traditional Fantage Valentine's Day event and focused more on the returned Gifting mechanic introduced in Holiday Blowout, which in this event gave away Valentine-themed furniture, rather than winter-themed furniture. The Chocolate Fountain returned in this event, acting more similarly to its appearance in Chocolate Challenge rather than that of the Valentine's Day Party 2011. Fantagians are also able to create and print out Valentine's Day cards. Games Two mini-games were available during the event, Frosting Fuss and Cupcake Chaos 2. Frosting Fuss is a game where the Fantagian moves forward and the player has to click in order to jump and collect tickets and cupcakes while avoiding obstacles. Cupcake Chaos 2 plays like the original Cupcake Chaos, where the player has to serve cupcakes to customers, while choosing the correct base, frosting, and toppings. Movie A 2-part movie was made for the event, with the first part being released on February 13th, and the second part on February 17th. Molly was making cupcakes in the Star Cafe's kitchen when Static was wowed by what she was doing, which was making cupcakes for Valentine's Day. Static volunteered to help, and Molly accepted his request (though a bit reluctant at first). Her instincts were right: Static created a disaster. He burned cupcakes left and right and dropped cupcake batter time and time again. The viewer can clearly see that Static does not have a thing with cupcakes, since even when the cupcake was cooled and frosted, it suddenly set on fire. Suddenly, the oven exploded out melted pink frosting, which Static had accidentally left in there. Molly goes into tears as all of Star Cafe and the cupcakes are covered in the pink frosting. Molly had to refuse Static's request to help clean up the place because she thought there would be another disaster. She starts her cleaning when she hears Static ask her to come out. They both see that a couple of Fantagians are having fun in the frosting. Static's idea of holding the Valentine's Day Party to the cupcake mess was a success, and Molly rewarded him with the only cupcake that didn't get covered in pink frosting. Unfortunately, as soon as Static held it, the cupcake set right on fire. The event movie had overall positive reception from fans, mainly from the humorous parts of the film due to Static's performance, though there was some negative reception for Molly's voice. Items Both a Limited Item cart and the Ticket Booth were available during the event. Limited Items Premium Members could buy items at 50% off only until the end of the event. Male *Heart Tie - 12,000 Stars/6,000 eCoins (Premium) *Chocolate Hair - 12,000 Stars/6,000 eCoins (Premium) *Red Hearts - 12,000 Stars/6,000 eCoins (Premium) Ticket Booth *150 Stars - 300 Tickets *Red Heart Glasses - 1,400 Tickets (Premium) *Red V-Day Shirt - 1,800 Tickets (Premium) *Cupcake Conundrum Medal - 6,000 Tickets *Chocolate Heart - 2,400 Tickets (Premium) *Choco-Apple - 2,600 Tickets (Premium) *Choco-Berry - 2,700 Tickets (Premium) *Choco-Gram - 2,800 Tickets (Premium) Category:Holiday events Category:Events